One World, Two Lives, One future
by LoveXPassion
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura dated back in High school. They soon run into one another years later on the street. One is a doctor, the other, is apart of the Hells Angels. Can they try again? Will their worlds collide in a bad way? Will they have to say good bye a second time?
1. Ghost of Christmas Past

_**Guess whos back bitches! This story right here, is based off a thing my boyfriend said. To be more specific, I had asked him, what would he do if we ever broke up. He told me he would join Hells Angels and be like a bad ass or what ever. I wont say anything else because it will spoil the story. I hope you guys enjoy it~!**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

 **Chapter 1- Ghost of "Christmas Past"**

Buzz Buzz Buzz

 _What time is it?_

Buzz Buzz Buzz

 _I guess its time to wake up_

 **Normal POV**

The young pinketee stretched out on her king size bed. Her pink hair was unleashed on the mess of pillows. She opened her eyes and looked at her white ceiling. She turned her head and looked at the time. It was 10 Am. She got herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She removed her clothes and walked into the shower.

"Mmmmm" She said as the hot water touched her skin. She let the hot water take over her. "feels so good" She said as she sighed. She began to wash herself up. As much as she liked the water, she had things to do. She went out the shower and wrapped a blue towel around her body. She walked into the kitchen and put the coffee maker on. She walked into the living room and put the news on as background noise.

" _ **And yet another fight has broken out in Konoha's bar. Officials say, no one was killed, but many injured. People at the bar were asked to flee by men named the Hells Angels. It is said-"**_

"Delinquents" Sakura muttered as she turned the TV off. She made her way into her room and threw on a pair of light blue tight jeans, black boots, a white thank top and black cardigan. Her short wavy pink hair fell around her face. She put her wallet in her back pocket and phone in the other. She grabbed her keys off the counter, took a few sips of coffee and headed out. She drove off to the main streets of Konoha. She parked her car and began her shopping for the week. She walked inside a discount store and picked up some rugs, and bath mats. She was walking towards another store when she was soon stopped. She turned around and was greeted with a face she didn't think she would ever see again.

 **Sasuke POV**

"Yeah, those wimps had no chance" Said a man with red hair.

"Hn" Said a man with black hair. He looked around the busy streets. He was soon taken from his thought as a man picked up a wallet.

"Would you look at this"

"Hm?" The black haired man said to the orange haired man in the group.

"She dropped her wallet- I could"

"Give me that" Said the dark haired man. He snatched the wallet and made his way to the woman with pink hair.

"Oi Miss, you dropped this-" As the girl turned, he was greeted with emerald green eyes. That same feeling began to take over.

 **Normal POV**

"What the- Sasuke?"

"Sakura?" The two stared at each other. Sakura snatched her wallet and looked away.

"I uh I didn't realize I dropped it. Well thank you. I will be on my way now"

"Sakura wait" He grabbed her wrist softly.

"Can I help you?"

"How have you been?" he said as he scanned her. She hadn't grown much in height, and it seemed she cut her hair. She seemed to have more spunk than the last time they were together. He mind began to wander, to dark places. He always knew she was good at, well you know. He was soon taken out his thoughts as she began to talk.

"Well, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I can see your doing fine" She said as he looked him over. He had black jeans on with black boots. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a leather vest with many patches.

"Hells Angels, really now?" She said with a scoff.

"Yeah, I mean, what else did I have to lose?" he said. Those words tugged at Sakura.

"Okay I'm leaving now" she said as she began to walk away.

"Sakura wait" He said once again.

"Sasuke, no offense, its been years since we last saw each other. I rather not go strolling down memory lane with you. So how about I continue my life and you go and continue, what ever is left of it, okay?"

"Spunky, this is new" Sasuke said with a smirk. "Come on Sakura, lets go grab uh, coffee and talk. What do you say?"

"Uh no" she rolled her eyes. "Don't you have some bar to destroy or something?"

"Hey, don't be like that. Come on, let me treat you" He smirked at her. Sakura cursed, she could never say no to him.

"Fine, what ever. But after this, we are going to act like this never happened, got it?"

"Gotcha, let me tell the boys I'm leaving" She rolled her eyes and tapped her feet. He kept staring at her. Her eyes became wide in anger.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He smirked and made his way to the boys.

"Hey guys, Ill be heading out"

"And why is that?" Said a older man with long black hair. His features matched Sasukes.

"Itachi, that's her. I haven't seen her in forever."

"That girl you dated in High school?"  
"Yeah" Sasuke said.

"We will talk later, bye" Itachi said as he took a pull of his cigarette.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and made his way back to Sakura. Before she could talk, he grabbed the bags out of her hands and began to walk.

"You know, I can do that by myself."

"Let me help you"

She huffed and began to walk to a little coffee shop. When she walked in with him, she couldn't help but see the stares and hear the whispers.

"Table for 2"

"R-right this way" Said a young girl. Sakura couldn't help but sense the fear in her voice. Both sat down at a table towards the back.

"W-what can I g-get you?"  
"A coffee black for me"

"Can I get a early grey tea with non-fat milk and 2 sugars please" Sakura said with a smile. The young girl nodded and made her way to the kitchen.

"So, what have you been doing since high school?"

"Well, I went to medical school, worked as a nurse for a few and soon became one of the head doctors at Konoha hospital."

"heh" Sasuke smiled. "I knew you would do a lot. You were always very smart."

"You could of done better" Sakura mumbled.

"What did you say?" Sasuke said as he looked at her with a blank stare. The anger slowly boiled inside him.

"Sasuke, really? A Biker Gang, and not just any, but the Hell's Angels! Why would you associate your self with people like that?"

"Not everyone had opportunities like you" Sasuke said in spite.

"I would of helped you" She said as she looked outside the window.

"Well, things didn't work that way now did they?" He said. The young girl bought the coffee and tea to the table. Both mumbled thank you under their breaths.

"I'm not here to fight, I want to talk" Sasuke said as he sipped his coffee.

"About what?"  
"About..I don't know. I just want to catch up" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because why not" He smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke, once we graduated…" She took a deep breath. "Why does this matter? It was years ago"

"Sakura, you know, I meant what I said"

"Heh, sure you did"

"Did you mean it?"

"Well yeah I _did_ " She emphasized on did. "But once we graduated, I realized everything we said was dumb, childish." She said as she drank her tea once more.

"I know you don't mean that" He said as he placed his hand on top of hers. She looked up at him and regained her hand back.

"Look, I have things to do, I have to go"

"Let me help you"

"No"

"Why?"  
"Look at you"

"What do you mean?"

"You are not the Sasuke I remember"  
"This?" He pointed to his vest. "Look, this is who I am. But the person in here" He pointed to his heart. "Is the same, so come on"

"Maybe another time, you are covering this right?" She said as began to get up. He grabbed her phone from his back pocket.  
"What are you doing?"  
"This is my number, call me sometime okay? I wanna take you out"  
"We'll see" She said as she grabbed her bags and made her way out the coffee shop. He watched her walk away.

 _Who does he think he is?_

She thought as she made her way through the crowd.

 _After all these years, ugh!_

She pushed those thoughts to the side and continued her shopping.

The time was 6pm. She was finally home. She placed the bags down at the door and took her shoes off. She put the TV on and began to un-bag the things she bought. She was so lost in thought, she became startled by the knock at her door. She opened the door and saw a young girl with long blue hair. She had on a pair of black yoga pants, a big purple sweater, her hair was loose. Her eyes were like white moons, so big and beautiful. Sakura couldn't help but always admire her friends beauty. She smiled.

"Hinata" She said as she hugged her.

"Sakura, how are you?" She said with a smile.

"Okay, was visited from the ghost of Christmas past."

"Christmas? But its March" Hinata said. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her clueless self.

"Just take a seat, I'll explain" She sat down next to Hinata and explained the whole meeting.

"Jeez, I haven't seen Sasuke since-"

"Graduation I know"  
"Well no, maybe a year ago. He walked into my job."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"  
"Well, I didn't want to anger you" She said with a smile.

"Well, good. Any who, he wants to take me out sometime"

"Really? Well what do you say?" Hinata said with curious eyes.

"Well of course not! Look at what he has become!" She said with anger.

"You know Sakura, with you, Sasuke was able to be the best he was. Once you two split, well no one expected him to even be alive right now"

"Heh" Sakura said as she looked down at her lap. "I didn't want to leave him, I didn't. But life is weird like that.

"Well, you should at least give it a chance. You may never know."

"That's easy for you to say, you and Naruto have been together forever!" Hinata blushed at her boyfriends name.

"That is besides the point, I say try and see what happens." Hinata got off the couch and smiled. "I just came by to see how you were doing. I'm suppose to meet up with Naruto for a date."

Sakura smiled and walked to the door.  
"Thanks Hinata"

"For what?"

"For everything" she said as she hugged her friend. Hinata waved good bye and made her way out the building. She closed the door and sighed.

 _Maybe I was too harsh?_

Sakura thought to herself. She picked up her phone and found his number.

" _ **Hello?"**_

" _ **Hey, are you busy?"  
"Nah, whats up?"**_

" _ **Wanna come over, and talk?"**_

" _ **Uh, sure. I'll bring a bottle. Text me the address"**_

" _ **okay, see you soon"**_

" _ **Bye"**_

With that, she hanged up the phone. She didn't really know what she was getting herself into, but what ever it was, it would be okay, right?

 _ **Sorry if it is a little slow. I Hope to finish this story before the year ends~! Please leave me reviews~! I always love reading them~!**_

 _ **Fefe D.**_


	2. What are we?

**Hey hey~! So I hope you enjoy the second chapter! Everyone please review and let me know what you think. I had to ask my fiancé what he would do and well this was born!**

 **Chapter 2- "What are we?"**

Sakura was sitting on her couch. Why was she nervous, she has known Sasuke for years! She took a deep breath. As soon as she thought she was calming down, she was startled by a knock on the door. She jumped off the couch and made her way to the door. She took one last deep breath and opened the door. She was greeted by Sasuke.

"Hey"

"Hey, you know, you don't live very far from me" He said with a smile. "Here, this is for you" He handed Sakura a bottle of Bacardi. She smiled and placed it into the kitchen. Sasuke closed the door behind him and scanned the apartment. The walls were white and grey. She had a small kitchen which had a small window that looked into the living room. The living room had a couch, a TV and coffee tables. The side of the living room was a big window, looking out onto the streets of Konoha. He looked to his left and saw a door and a bathroom. He guessed the closed door was her room. He smirked. He was hoping to get in there soon. He was soon taken from his thoughts as she heard her say his name.

"Sasuke! Must you always wear that vest?"

"Yes" he said as he made his way to her couch. She took a deep breath. She placed the Bacardi in the freezer and took a seat next to him.

"So, this is my home" Sasuke couldn't help but laugh softly.

"You were never good when you were nervous"  
"I'm not nervous!"

"You are also a terrible liar"

"Psh! What ever, anyway, You never told me about your self. What did you do after we, graduated?"

"Well, I did college"

"You did?"  
"Yeah, just because I wear this" he tugged on the vest that laid across his shoulders.

"doesn't mean I didn't go to college"  
"What did you take up?"

"Business management"

"Oh" She was rather surprised by this information.

"Yeah, after I graduated, I realized I didn't like it too much. So I started working at my brothers car repair shop." Sakura nodded.

"And I then joined my brothers gang and here I am today"

"Sasuke, why?"  
"Want me to be honest?"

"Yes"

"I don't know" Sakura took a deep breath.

"Tell me the truth"

"I really don't know. To be honest, I figured I had no parents, lost a girl I loved, might as well live my life to the fullest" Sakura looked down.

"Sasuke I didn't want to go"

"Uh huh"

"Sasuke, really, I just had such a opportunity I-"

"Sakura listen, I am happy for you. I couldn't hold you back from that"  
"But why did you say that stuff…"

 **Flash Back**

" _Sasuke please listen" Sakura followed Sasuke into a dark forest, a couple minutes away. The sky was dark, the rain started to pour. The wind made the trees swoosh in the wind._

" _Look, I have nothing going for me! Why should I make that a life for both us?!"_

" _Sasuke please.." She placed her hands in front of her small body. Both a young boy and girl were standing outside. The young girl had a pink silky dress on. She had a flower on her wrist. Her pink hair was curled and flowing down her back. Her eyes were filled with tears. The boy looking back at her was wearing a black suite with a pink rose on his jacket. His black eyes were piercing her green ones._

" _So you decide to tell me this at prom!?"_

" _Sasuke stop yelling at me! I didn't know how to tell you! I'm sorry but-"  
"Go"_

" _What?"  
"Just go, but I will be here."_

" _I want you to come with me"  
"Please, your parents would die if I went with you"  
"I don't care what they say Sasuke. I love you!"_

" _I love you too, that's why I'm letting you go!"_

" _I want to be with you"  
"Sakura! You cant get everything you want! That's not how life is! Just be happy with what you have! Jeez your so spoiled!"_

" _Sasuke…" Sakura looked down at the ground._

" _Im sorry I-"_

" _heh maybe I am spoiled.."_

" _No I didn't"_

" _I guess what people said was true" She looked up at him, with no love, nothing._

" _I guess we are from two completely different worlds huh?"_

" _Sakura" Sasuke looked at her with regret._

" _You know, I'm done." She grabbed the flower off her wrist and threw it on the floor. "I am going to go with what I think is best for me. I'm done Sasuke. Enjoy life without me"_

" _Sakura please, you're all I have" She looked back at him._

" _Good bye Sasuke.."_

 **End Flashback**

Sasuke shrugged. " I could ask you the same thing."

"I could give you a answer"

"So spill it"  
"No.."

"Well then no" Sakura looked up.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Lets play a game" Sasuke smirked.

"What game?" Sakura said nervously.

"A drinking game"  
"Okay, like what?"

"Ask me a question, if I get it right, I don't have to take a shot, take too long to answer or answer wrong, I take a shot, and vise versa."

"Sheesh I got this then!"

"Yeah, we'll see" Sakura got off the couch and grabbed two shot glasses from the cabinet and grabbed the Bacardi from the freezer. She plopped down on the couch and smiled. "Well who goes first?"

"Whats my favorite color?" Sakura asked with a smile. Sasuke smirked.

"Pink"

"err wrong."

"What?!"

"My favorite color is actually red"

"That's close enough"

"Nope, take your shot" She smiled. Sasuke sighed and poured the shot into the glass. He grabbed the glass and drank the shot.

"Okay, what's my favorite color?"

"Dark Blue" She said proudly.

"When's my birthday?"  
"March 28th"

"Hmm okay, you go" She smirked.

"When we first started dating, how old was I?"

"What, I.."

"Oh, look at that. Take your shot" Sasuke said as he poured it for her. She sighed.

"You got me" She said as she tilted her head back and took the shot.

Many hours and shots later, both of them were on the couch laughing.

" Oh gosh! I remember when you tried to ask me on a date and you ended up yelling it because I couldn't hear you!" Sakura yelled as she laughed.

"Hey hey, remember when you tried to tell me you liked me?"  
"Oh gosh! What ever Uchiha!" She was laughing and Sasuke began to stare at her.

"What are you staring at?" She said with her arms crossed.  
"nothing nothing"

"Oh come on tell me!" She said as she got close to him. Sasuke looked from her chest, to her lips to her eyes.

"Nothing"

"Tell me, come on" She got closer.

"Your beautiful" he whispered. Her face got red, before Sasuke could make a move she got off the couch.

"Lets listen to music shall we?" She put the music on and a beyonce song came on.

"I haven't heard this in ages!" She began to dance to the music. He watched her sway her hips, and sing with the lyrics. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked the short hair. He shook the thoughts out of his head. He told himself he would never fall for a girl like her again. He looked away. He folded his leg over his other leg.

"Sakura I should be heading out"

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled as she leaped to Sasuke.

"What?"

"You're drunk, and its dangerous outside"

"Sakura no offense, I think I could take care of myself"  
"Sasuke I'm serious. Stay here for the night"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Well, Ill tell you why I said those things"

"I don't wanna hear that"

"Fine fine, you can take me out on a date. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I guess"  
"So its settled!" Sakura smiled. "Let me get your stuff" She said as she vanished in her room. Sasuke took a deep breath and began to take off his combat boots. He placed his vest on the couch arm and removed his black t-shirt.

"Sasuke, I hope two pillows is en-" Sakura was caught off guard as she saw Sasuke in a tank top and jeans. She couldn't help but graze over his body. Her lips made a small O shape.

"like what you see?" Sasuke said confidently.

"Psh!" She said as she threw the pillows and blankets on the couch. Her cheeks were rosey from the drinks, and from seeing Sasuke like this.

"I'm going to be heading to bed" She said as she held onto the wall. She was very tipsy and Sasuke could sense it.

"let me help you" He said as he placed his arm around her small waist.

"Sasuke I got-" Without realizing, she draped her arms around his neck. He looked down at her. Her face was red her breathing was heavy.

"No Sakura, you don't got it" The way her name rolled off his tongue, was pure perfection. Sasuke helped Sakura to her bed. As he was placing her down gently, she grabbed him by his shirt and bought him closer to her. He was shocked at first. The Sakura he knew was never bold. Maybe this was his chance. He looked down at her lips. She was biting those soft, plump pink lips. He looked back at her eyes. He saw that her eyes began to water. Before he could react, she laughed and pushed him off.

"Good Night Sasuke~!" She slurred as she dug into her covers.

"Uh night" Sasuke was very confused by her actions. Sasuke was walking towards her door. As he was about to exit, he heard her whisper.

"Heh, who would of thought I would ever say that again" Sakura mumbled to herself.

Sasuke closed the door and made his way to her living room. He took a deep breath. Sure he was an ass hole, but he would rather take advantage of her sober, not drunk. Sasuke didn't want to admit, but he still cared for her. He made his way to the couch. He sat down and turned on the TV. He was scrolling through the channels, and decided to leave it on the news.

" **And yet another fight has occurred. No one was killed, but many have been injured. Bystanders stated that it was yet again, the Notorious Hell's Angels."**

Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Can they take a break?" Sasuke said with a sigh. Laid on the couch and closed his eyes. He felt the room spinning. Yeah, he was pretty intoxicated. He soon fell asleep to one thought, that same thought he had ever since he meet her. Sakura.

 **The Next Morning**

Sakura awoke the next morning. She was completely clothed. She took a deep breath. She had a slight headache, but that soon left her mind as she heard the TV on in the living room. She got off her bed and opened her room door. She walked to the couch to see a sleep Sasuke. She couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful, like when she first meet him. She looked at the vest and cursed. She looked at the TV and sighed.

"You're gonna end up raising my light bill." She said as she shut the TV. She made her way to the kitchen. She put the coffee machine on and sighed.

"What should I made for breakfast?" She opened her fridge and decided to take some ingredients out.

Sasuke was taken out his sleep by a wonderful aroma. He blinked continuously. He got sat up on the couch and ran his hand through his hair.

"What's cooking?" He mumbled.

"Stuffed Tomatoes" Sakura said as she washed dishes. Sasuke got off the couch and walked to the small table. Sakura put a plate in front of him with two stuffed tomatoes and a black cup of coffee. He grabbed the fork and smiled softly.

"Thanks" He said as he picked up his fork. He began to poke at it. "What's in it?"

"Sausage, Cheese, and Egg. Just shut up and eat" She said as she placed her plate at the table. Sasuke took a bite and smiled. He hasn't had a cooked meal in a while.

"This is great" he mumbled softly.

"Glad you like it" She said as she began to eat. All that was heard was the sound of the forks hitting the plates, and the sipping of the coffee.

"Sasuke"

"Hm"

"Where do we go from here?" Sakura couldn't help it. She didn't know what to make out of their relationship. They both were very different from 5 years ago.

"What do you want?" He asked as his onyx eyes clashed with her green ones.

"Honestly, part of me never wants to see you again"  
"Harsh"

"The other part, wants to give it a shot"

"Hm" Sasuke didn't know how he felt about this.

"What do you want?"  
"Doesn't matter"

"Yeah it does"

"It didn't before"  
"Well things changed haven't they?"

"Why not take it slow"  
"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I guess" Sakura said as she sipped her coffee.

"I don't know what slow is anymore, I been moving fast since you left"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you want me to be blunt?"

"Go ahead"

"I fuck, and leave. No cute playing nothing."  
"Well then..Things have changed" She said as she looked too the side.

"Yup, what about you? Have you dated since me?" He knew the answer would anger him.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah"

"A couple dates, but sex or relationships" She put her finger to her mouth. "Nah, I just been more focused on my carrier, no man has really been worth my time. To be honest, no one was good enough"

"You really think you're that great huh"

"Hm, eh"

"That's not a proper answer" he said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Neither is hn or ah or hm" she said as she got up from her seat and grabbed Sasuke and her plate.

"So, what are you going to do today?"  
"Stay home I guess. I know your boys are waiting for you" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Nah, they can handle them selves"

"Well I have paper work to do. Why not head out and we will meet again soon, hm?"  
"I can deal with that"

"Good"

"hn"

"Do you want to shower? If not I'm going to jump in"

"Go" He said as he made his way to the couch. Sakura went into the bathroom and closed the door. Sasuke put his boots back on and threw his black t-shirt on. He decided to be somewhat polite, and wait for her to get out the shower, so he could say bye. As he was watching the news, the door unlocked. His eye brow raised as he awaited for the person to come through the door. He was greeted by a girl with long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a white crop top, with white jeans and white sneakers. Her hair was in a pony tail. She raised her eye brow.

"Um, hi?" She said. Sasuke's eye brow twitched. Did she really not recognize him?

"Yo" It was then Ino remembered that voice.  
"S-Sasuke?" She said in a confused tone.

"The one and only"

"What are you doing here?"

"I spent the night" He said without having his eyes leave the TV.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled. Sakura ran out the bathroom with only a towel on.

"What happened?!" She ignored the fact Sasuke was there.

"Why is _he_ here?"

"I'll explain later"  
"Explain now!"

"Ino shut up" Sakura said. She was startled as Sasuke cleared his throat.

"I should be going" Sasuke got up and placed his vest on his shoulders. "By the way, you look good wet" he said with a smirk as he left her apartment.

"Bye Ino" He said as he closed the apartment door behind him. Sakura's face was red, as was Ino's. But it was for two completely different reasons.

"You have some explaining to do!" Ino was furious. Go get some clothes on, I'm calling the girls" Sakura sighed as she went into her room. She put on a pair of black yoga pants, a white big t-shirt, and her hair fell around her face. She took a deep breath as she left her room.

"So why was he here?" Ino looked at her.

"We meet on the street"

"Well obviously, I saw his vest"

"Ugh Ino"

"Did you forget?"

"Of course not, but that was 5 years ago. I wasn't that great either"

"You told me you would never take him back!"

"We aren't back together"

"So then, why was he here?!"

"Calm down would you!? I called him over, so we could chat and catch up"

"Hmph catch up…"  
"Nothing happened. I just thought we should talk and what not."  
"Are you seeing him again?"  
"Yes"

"Sakuraa" Ino whinned.

"Ino please" Ino sighed and placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I don't want you hurt again"

"I know"  
"Please, be careful"  
"He wont hurt me"

"I sure hope not" She smiled at Ino.  
"Come on, lets clean this mess. The girls will be here soon" Sakura smiled and began to tidy up the little mess left behind from Sasuke. She couldn't help but smile when she realized the blankets were folded. She decided to just put them away.

 _Sasuke…_

 **Please Please Please review guys~!**

 _ **Fefe D.**_


	3. I'm Here

**Hey guys, This is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. Also, please review, it is greatly appreciated. Also to the guy who told me I am a I am a F***ing Pile of S***, Thanks! Now everyone please enjoy this chapter~!**

 **Chapter 3- I'm Here**

"I'm home" Sasuke said as he made his way into his apartment.

"Brother, where were you?" Itachi came out the kitchen and leaned on the entrance. His black hair was loose around him he wore his black jeans and combat boots with a red tank top.  
"I can take care of myself" Sasuke said as he threw his vest on the couch.

"I am your brother, so I can worry"

"I was with Sakura"  
"Did you-"

"No"

"That's odd"

"How so?"

"Well you know" Itachi leaned on the wall. " You usually just screw and move"

"Not her" Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen.

"You still care"  
"No I don't" Sasuke protested.

"You cant lie to me"

"What ever"

"You know she wont fit in with us. You would have to leave, and that's out the-"  
"I can do what I want okay. Sasuke slammed the fridge closed and grabbed his vest from the couch. "I'm going out"

"Where are you-" Before Itachi could finish, Sasuke slammed the door.

"Fucking annoying" Sasuke said as he walked outside. He left his building and made his way onto the streets of Konoha. He was walking until he was startled by someone calling his name.

"Sasuke!?" Sasuke didn't have to turn around to realize who that voiced belong to.

"Its really you"  
"The one and only" Sasuke said. He looked around the blonde over. His hair was in its usual messy style. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and orange t-shirt.

"How you been?!"  
"Fine I guess"

"Hinata told me you were going to see Sakura. What's the miracle"  
"You guys are still together?" Sasuke was pretty happy for his dumb friend. He couldn't even keep a fish alive for a week.

"Yeah, hey lets go grab a bite"

"I already ate"

"Well I didn't, so come on" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked next to his friend. He would see Naruto from time to time, but they never held a convo. What was going on with the world. All he wanted to do was forget the past, but it seemed like the past was trying to take over. They were both seated in a ramen house.

"Still love ramen" Sasuke said as he sipped his water.

"Of course! Tell me, how have you been?" Naruto missed his friend.

"Fine I guess…doing me"

"I see the vest, good look to be honest" Sasuke smirked at his friend comment.

"I know, who would of thought"  
"Well, I mean, losing Sak was hard on you, once I went away to college, I couldn't be there for you" Naruto said as he twirled his ramen.

"Look, I don't need pity-"  
"Relax, I just want to make sure you're okay. Honestly, I missed you man."

"Hm"

"Come on, you know you missed me!"

"Shut up dope"  
"Ahh there it is!" Naruto laughed. "We need to chill more, come by sometimes"  
"You don't care about who I am affiliated with"  
"Of course not! I know you'll always be Sasuke!" Sasuke smiled. He knew Naruto would never care about things like this.

"Sasuke.."

"Yeah"  
"I'm sorry. I was a horrible friend. I should of kept in touch"  
"it happens, that's what college does to you" Sasuke smiled.

"Oi, so how was the night with Sakura" Naruto wiggled his eye brows causing Sasuke to look the other way.

 **With the girls**

"After all these years" A girl with buns was standing at the counter. She was wearing a pair of cargo pants and a tight black tank top.

"I know Tenten, but my question is, why haven't any of you ever kept in touch with him?"

"To be honest, we felt horrible for what he said to you" Tenten said.

"Yeah, so we thought it was better to avoid him" A girl said with four spiky pig tails. She was wearing black tight jeans and a grey shirt that hung off her shoulders.

"Yeah, but I said some harsh stuff too" Sakura said to her friend Temari.

"Honestly, Naruto and I couldn't find him" Hinata said.

"Yeah, weren't Naruto and Sasuke close?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, but once he left to college he lost touch. Honestly he missed him terribly. Everyone sat in silence.

"I don't want you to get back with him" Ino said in protest.

"Ino, she can date who she wants! We are her friends" Tenten said in protest.

"Do you want to be with him?" Temari asked as she looked at Sakura. At that moment all girls looked at her.

"To be honest..its too hard to tell. Its so early, I just meet him…after so long"

"So that's not a no?" Ino said with anger.

"That's not a yes either" Temari said.

"Sakura, we will back you up, 100%, but as soon as something is out of hand, we are stepping in" Tenten said.

"Thanks guys" She smiled. She was startled as her phone rang. She looked at the phone and saw his name.

" **Hello?"**

" **Hey, what are you doing?"  
"Home with the girls, where are you?"  
"I'm with Naruto"**

" **Naruto? Oh wow"**

" **Hm yeah, I wanted to know, if we could grab dinner later. Bring Hinata so we can all catch up."**

" **Uh, is this a date?"**

" **No, just dinner"**

" **Okay, Ill let her know"**

" **Ill pick you up at 6."**

" **You have a car?"  
"That's a dumb question"**

" **Good bye"**

She hanged up the phone.

"Was that him?"

"Yeah, Hinata, we are going out to eat. Sasuke and Naruto are gonna pick us up at 6."

"Oh, okay" She smiled. She loved how happy Hinata always was.

"Guys can I be honest?" Sakura said

"Of course" they said together.

"I still have feelings for him…"  
"Well we knew that" Sakura glared at Ino.

"But, I don't know how to go about this..He was my first…and..only" The girls gasped.

"Wait, you never did it after him?" Temari asked in shock.

"No, after leaving Sasuke, I just focused on me you know? I didn't think anyone could compare to him.." Sakura felt that tugging sensation.

"Sakura" Hinata said worried. She loved Naruto, and thanked god they got in the same school. She wouldn't know who to deal with losing Naruto. Sakura's eyes began to water.

"I know its dumb, but I do regret what happened that night. I just don't know what to do." She looked down.

"Have you told him this?" Tenten asked with concern in her voice.

"No way! I don't know his intentions. What I did was terrible." Sakura looked down. Come on, wanna help me get a outfit guys?"

The girls took a deep breath and began going through Sakura's closet.

 **With the Guys**

"Woah, this is your car?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke's Impala.

"Yeah, the props of working at a car repair. Get in" Sasuke said as he made his way in the car.

"Sasuke, how does it feel?"

"What?"

"Being in the Hells Angels?"  
"Fine I guess.."

"Like do you kill or-"  
"I don't like to kill, I usually have someone do it. But if it happens, it happens"

"Do you like it?"

"No…"

"Hmm, have you been with other girls beside Sakura?" Naruto knew nothing was off limits. He was his best friend for years, before him and Sakura meet.

"Yeah, lots"

"Really?"

"Yeah, girls like the vest. But I break many hearts."

"Damn…"

"Must feel good to be with one girl"

"Yeah, I always know she is there, She loves me and I love her."

"I wish I had that"

"You still can Sasuke" Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke knew what he meant. But Sasuke couldn't help himself.

"Hey Naruto, I get you were my first kiss and all but don't cheat on Hinata" Naruto nudged Sasuke.

"Well you know, I always liked your eyes" Naruto laughed, "On a serious note, I mean you can still have a life with Sakura"  
"I don't know about that"  
"Sure"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke growled.

"Oh look the girls are outside!" Sasuke stopped the car and watched Naruto leave the car. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked over the girls. He hasn't seen Hinata in a long time. She sure did grow up. She had on a pair of black pants with brown boots and a brown top with a white scarf. Sasuke knew what aspect Naruto loved on her. He smirked. He looked at Sakura and smiled softly. She was wearing white pants with black boots and a black and red sweater. Her hair was straightened. She was pure beauty. Sasuke didn't know what he wanted, but one thing for sure, he was going to protect her. He was taken from his thoughts as she tapped the glass.

"Nice car" Sakura smiled.

"hn, thanks" he said with a smile. He opened the car door and was wearing his same outfit.

"Jeez must you always wear that vest?"  
"Yes I must. Now get in" Sakura rolled her eyes and got in the car. Hinata followed and Naruto sat in the front. They drove to a small restaurant. The four were seated towards the back.

"So Sasuke, long time no see" Hinata said with a smile.

"Like wise, I can see you and the dope are still together. I'm happy you can tolerate him"

"Teme" Naruto muttered.

"Sasuke"

"Hm?" he looked at Hinata

" Can I talk to you outside?" Sasuke nodded and made his way out side with Hinata. Naruto and Sakura watched in confusion.

"Whats up?"

"Um, I don't mean to intrude, but please, take care of her" Hinata looked at him dead in the eye.

"I.."

"I am serious. I know what happened and you both…need to work what ever it is you have. I know you care for her"

"Nice to see you don't stutter no more"

"Sasuke, she cares for you."

"I know.."  
"That's all I had to say" Hinata said with a smile.

"You know, I can see how you handled Naruto for so long"

"Thanks" She said as they made their way in the restaurant once more. They both sat down once more.

"Everything okay?"  
"of course!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Lets eat then!" Naruto said loudly. Everyone was eating and laughing. They were talking about things they did when they were kids, and over the past few years. Sasuke would share glances with Sakura. Every time their fingers grazed, or their knees touched, Sakura couldn't help but feel a spark.

"I am so stuffed!" Naruto said as he patted his stomach.

"Me too" Sakura said as she stretched. Sasuke raised his hand for the check.

"Hey" Sasuke looked at the unfamiliar voice.

"How can I help you?"

"Why are you here? You don't belong here" Sasuke stood up.

"You better get out of my face"  
"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" Sasuke pointed to his vest.

"Pshh, you still exist? Ha!"

"Do you want to take this outside?" Sasuke said with a glare.

"Sasuke stop" Sakura said.

"Oh, you listen to your woman. How cute"

"Heh, get out of my face." Sasuke's lip quivered.

"What will you do?" Sakura couldn't take it. She got up and punched the guy in the face.

"Shut up!" The guy looked up at her.

"Who do you think you-" Sakura stepped on him with her boot.

"I will tell you one more time. Shut the hell up! Go take your lame ass somewhere else, Okay?" The guy got up and brushed him self off.

"Not even worth my time" he mumbled as he left the restaurant with his lady. She had a vest on as well.

"Check please!" Sakura yelled. She had too many emotions and dealing with losers like him was the last thing she wanted right now. They got the check, and both Sasuke and Naruto split the bill. They all made their ways to the car. The car ride was silent.

"Naruto, this is your stop" Sasuke said without leaving the view in front of him.

"Thanks, we should do this again sometime" Hinata said, trying to lighten the mood. Sakura giggled.

"Sasuke, you have my number, keep in touch" Naruto said as he patted his shoulder. Sasuke nodded in agreement. Hinata and Naruto left the car and Sasuke drove to Sakura house.

"Here you go" Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Thank you…" She said. Her hand was inches away from his. She hated this feeling, she didn't know what to do, what to feel.

"Sakura, are you leaving?"

"Yeah…Call me when you get home" she said softly.

"Okay, are you alright" he went to get close to her, but she jerked out the car and ran into her apartment building. He watched her leave and sighed. His heart was aching. What was up with her. He shook his head and decided to ignore it for now. He drove off.

Sakura went upstairs and opened her apartment door. She closed the door and threw her bag on the table.

"Fuck!" She yelled to herself.

"I..I don't know what to do" She hated this feeling he was giving her. Wasn't tonight enough to tell her to leave him alone.

She went into her bad and released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She fell on top her bed and the tears flowed out her eyes. What was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to act like nothing happened, is she suppose to take him back? Does he even want to be with her? Is she over her head? What if he finds someone else? These thoughts flooded her mind. Her phone rang next to her. She wiped her face and answered it.

" **H-hello"**

" **Sak.."**

" **You're home?"  
"Why are you crying?"  
"I am not crying" **

" **You are a terrible liar.."**

" **You're home safe?"**

" **Yeah"  
"I'll talk to you later"  
"Sak"**

" **What?"**

" **Are you okay"**

" **I'll be fine"**

" **I…"** He took a deep breath **"I'm here"**

" **You always were…"**

" **Sak"**

" **Hm…"  
"Im sorry about today"  
"It's fine, I don't mind"**

" **If anyone, I mean anyone approaches you..tell me"**

" **I will"**

" **Good night"  
"Night"**

 **With Sasuke**

He hanged up the phone and sighed. He didn't know what to do at this point. He was willing to forget, but the path he choose was hard to get out of. Why was he even thinking this, who said she wants to be with him. He was taken away from his thoughts when a girl entered his room.

"Hey you" She slurred. Sasuke sighed.

"Go away"

"Aw come on. Why not have some fun tonight" The red headed woman sat next to him. She was wearing a black mini skirt with black heels and a black tank top with a leather jacket.

"Get out of my face"  
"Why would I do that?" She pouted.

"I don't need you, ever"  
"Oh please, You always need me. I have been here since the little bitch broke your heart. Sure you were with other girls, but I was always your main."

"How can you live with that?" He looked at her with disgust.

"How can you live with yourself. Psh, I'll be here when your better" She got up and walked out his room. Sasuke sighed and threw the pillow over his face. What was he going to do?

The next week went by, Sasuke and Sakura kept time apart. Both were confused. Every time Sakura saw something on the news about Hells Angels, she would call Sasuke to make sure he was okay. Before she realized, a month went by. She would still get calls and texts from Sasuke, but they soon decreased to less than none. She figured that maybe they were meant to be apart.

It was Sunday October 2nd. She felt the fall breeze through her window. She was startled by a knock on her door.

"Coming" She mumbled as she made her way to her door. She opened it. Her eyes went wide when she saw a bloody Sasuke.

"Sasuke!?"  
"S-Sakura.."

To Be Continued….

 _ **Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story. I am sorry if it starting off Slow, I just don't want to rush the development, and there is so much more to happen. Please review and tell me what you think. I love you guys~!**_

 _ **Fefe D.**_


	4. Hero

**Hey Guys, look at that, three chapters in one night, It is about to be 4 am and I am exhausted. I really hope you guys enjoyed the other chapters, and I hope you enjoy this one. There is more to come to stay tuned!**

 **Chapter 4- Hero**

"SASUKE!"

Sakura awoke with a cold sweat. She looked around her room and realized it was a nightmare. She got out of her bed and made her way to the kitchen. She got a cold glass of water and drank it. She needed to see him, she couldn't take this. She went back to her room and picked up her phone. She didn't care what time it was, she needed to hear from him.

"Come on pick up"

" **Hello?"**

" **Hey its me, Sakura"**

" **I know I have caller ID"**

" **What are you doing?"**

" **Sleeping.."**

" **Sasuke-"**

" _ **Sasuke who is that?"**_ Sakura heard a voice in his background. It was a female. The tears swelled in her eyes.

" **I must be disturbing you…I'm sorry.."**

" **Sakura wait please don't-"**

" **No, call or text when you can. Bye"** Sakura didn't give him a chance. She hung up the phone and sighed. She looked at the time. It was 3am. She put her TV on and decided to skim the channels. She put her knees close to her chest.

"I guess we should just move on" The tears came down her cheeks. She laughed. She really thought they could fix themselves. She soon fell asleep due to exhaustion. She was soon startled by a knock on the door.

"Coming" She mumbled. She looked through the peep hole and saw Hinata. She smiled and opened the door.

"Hey"

"Hey Sakura, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just tired"

"It's 12 pm. May I come in?"

"Of course" She said as she moved to the side.

"Sakura, what happened?"

"Nightmare.."  
"And?" Hinata asked.  
"And?" Sakura asked.

"You want to say something else. Come on, you cant fool me" Hinata smiled softly.

"I called him last night.."

"And?"

"He had a girl over"

"Oh.."

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't meant to be huh?" Hinata took a deep breath.  
"Sakura go get dressed."  
"Why?"  
"Lets go out, have a bite. What do you say?"

"I uh-"

"Come on"

"Sure.." Sakura smiled softly and went into her room. She came out moments later in a pair of ripped black jeans, a purple sweater with a black scarf. Hinata smiled.

"Beautiful as always" Sakura smiled.

"You are always so sweet, lets get going" They made their way outside. They decided to get brunch at a small diner near the main shopping centers of Konoha. Sakura thanked god for someone like Hinata. They ate and then decided to do a little shopping. Sakura and Hinata were having fun until they ran into him. Sakura cursed when she made eye contact with him. She looked away and kept walking. She was startled when someone grabbed her wrist. She looked back and saw it was a woman.

"Can I help you?"  
"Yeah, stay away from my Sasuke!"

"Your Sasuke?" She looked at Sasuke and then the red headed girl. She was wearing tight leather jeans, that looked like if she took a deep breath they would break. Her hair was red and long, and her shirt was black and ripped. She wore a leather jacket, like everyone else.

"Yes, my _man_!"

"You can keep him" Sakura snatched her hand back.

"You disrespectful bitch! How dare you!" Before Karin could grab Sakura, Hinata grabbed her wrist and twisted it.

"Do me a favor, don't hurt my friend okay?"

"Freak, let go!" Sakura kicked the girl in the stomach.

"Back up! I want nothing to do with you or him." She looked back and saw Sasuke. As Karin flew to the ground, Sasuke ran after Sakura.

"Sakura"

"What?"

"We need to talk"

"We don't need to do anything" She said. "Go back to your girlfriend"

"She isn't my-"  
"Sure, I know what I heard the other night"  
"please I am serious."

"Sure"  
"I will prove it to you"

"How?"  
"Watch!" Sasuke said as he walked away. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued her day with Hinata. She didn't want anything to do with Sasuke. As Sakura and Hinata hit their last store, Sakura giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You really scared that red headed bitch" Hinata laughed at her comment.

"Well growing up with my cousin Neji and Tenten, you learn a thing or two." They both laughed.

"Well let me head home"

"Same, I will see you soon?" Hinata asked.

"Of course!" Both girls parted ways. Sakura made her way to her apartment. She went upstairs and slouched on the couch. Today was a long day. She began to watch TV, before she knew it, it was 9pm. She was surprised when she heard the door bell ring. She titled her head.

"Who could it be at this time?" She went to the door and opened it. The sight before her, was definitely unexpected.

"S-Sasuke?" He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a red button down shirt, and black sneakers. In his hand was a dozen roses.

"Are these for…for me?"

"Yes" She moved so he could come in.

"What is this for?"

"To prove to you, that I am worth your time. I am sorry I haven't kept in touch." He handed her the roses. She looked up at him.

"Sasuke…their beautiful."

"Will you let me, take you out tonight?"

"Will you promise me one thing?"  
"What?"  
"Answer my question"

"Okay…" He said with a slight smile. She smiled as she put the flowers down.

"Let me change" She walked into her room. He looked around the room and took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do after this. If everything went well, he would need to leave his group, and get his act together. If he was going to commit to her, he needed to be honest, and start a new; be the man she deserves.

She took a deep breath and walked out her room. She was wearing a pair of black heels with a red and gold knee high dress. It touched each curve perfectly. Her hair was straightened, with her bangs covering one of her eyes. She wore dark eye shadow and red lipstick. She knew this would be the night to determine what they would be.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes" He said.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"Heh, your beautiful"

"Thank you" She said with a smile and slight blush. She grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. He opened the door for her and let her out. She smiled. She walked down stairs to be greeted by his car.

"So what's the first stop?"  
"Italian Restaurant"

"Yummy!" She said happily. As they made their way to the restaurant, it was silent.

"Sasuke"

"Yeah" he said, without removing his eyes from the road.

"Why are you doing this?"  
"Because, I feel like you deserve this"  
"But.."  
"Sakura, I haven't shown you much this last month. I feel like I should show you what I am made of" he said with a smirk. She blushed as the car soon came to a stop. They both made their way into the restaurant and was seated at a private table.

"For once we aren't seated in the back" She remarked. She looked at Sasuke.

"What?"

"Something is off.." She said, scanning him. He watched her.

"THE VEST!" She yelled. "You aren't wearing it!"  
"Ding ding ding, we have a winner" He said as he looked at the menu.

"You are serious about this" Sakura said with a smile. "Sasuke"

"Yeah.."

"Have you been okay?" This question caught him off guard.

"Yeah, why?"  
"Seriously, are you happy…"  
"Do you want me to be honest"  
"Yes, Please"

"I don't think I was ever happy once you left me" He looked at the menu.

"Sasuke.."  
"hm"

"You look very handsome.." He blushed slightly and nodded. The waitress soon came and took their order. They drank one cup of wine in silence.

"Sakura" She only looked at him.

"Are you happy right now?" She put the cup down and thought.

"I am okay, I would be happy if I didn't have a million things going through my head" She said as she looked at him. They both cleared their throats. The food came and they both began to eat.

"This food is amazing" she said as she ate.

"Mmhmm" He said as she picked up more tomatoes.

As they both finished eating, Sasuke paid the bill and left the restaurant. They went back into his car and drove to a park entrance. He parked his car and opened the door for her.

"A park? These shoes aren't the best for-" He grabbed a box from the back seat.

"I know you don't like to walk in heels for too long" He smiled. She giggled.

"I cant believe you remembered." She opened the box and saw a pear of black converses.

"Heh, you remembered. I was looking for these for years and never found them! And in my size!" She put them on immediately. Sasuke loved to see her smile. Once she was done, they began to walk in the park. The only light was a few light posts and the moon.

"Sasuke"

"Yeah"

"Who was that girl?"  
"A girl I _knew_ "

"Did you sleep with her?" At first Sasuke was silent. But he did agree to answer her questions.

"Yeah, I told her I didn't need her anymore.."

"Did you sleep with her the other night?"

"No"

"So why was she in your room?"

"She is close with my brother and usually stays the night"

"Oh..but why did she-"  
"She knows about me and you, and lets just say, she wasn't fond of you"

"Oh.."  
"Yeah..but that doesn't matter. All that matters is you…"

At that moment, Sakura remembered Sasuke when he was 16, wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt.

"And Me…" She whispered. Her eyes began to water.

"Sasuke…this park"

"Do you remember"

"I do.,,"

 **Flash Back**

" _Sasuke where are we going?"_

" _Shh and come on"_

 _Sakura pouted. Her hair was down her back and flowing with the fall breeze. She was wearing a pair of white and black converses, a jean skirt and white sweater. Sasuke grabbed her hand. Even though they have been dating for a while, she would always swoon when he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him. His hair was messy, but his eyes were determined._

" _Sasuke, please tell me"  
"Shh, do you trust me?" He said as he looked down in her green eyes. _

" _I..I do" She said. He smiled. After a couple of minutes of walking, he stopped._

" _look" She looked around and realized they were in a empty meadow. The moon lit up the night sky, and fireflies flew around them._

" _Sasuke"_

" _Sakura…"_

" _Sasuke, we shouldn't be here this late" She said nervously. She didn't know what was going on. Was she ready for what ever was going to happen._

" _Sakura, that doesn't matter. All that matters is you and me" He said with a smile. Sakura looked up into his dark eyes._

" _Sakura, I been wanting to tell you this" She looked up at him. What was he going to say. Why was her heart racing.  
"Sakura.."  
"Sasuke.."_

" _I..I don't know what I would do without you.. You have honestly, been the best thing that has ever happened to me. You know I am not good with words but.." He soon stopped talking as he pressed a button and music came on. Sakura looked around and heard a soft melody playing._

" _I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain, I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away, and I will be your hero." Sasuke said softly. The music played in the background. She tried to hold back the tears, but she knew what he was trying to say._

" _Sakura..I love you" Those three words hit her, and they hit her hard._

" _Sasuke…" she said between sobs. "I love you too"_

 **End Flash Back**

Without realizing, Sasuke and Sakura were back at that meadow. She looked around and saw the fireflies around them.

"Sasuke"

"Sakura..we went through a terrible break up years ago. I regret everything I told you. I wish I could have been by your side. I wish I could stand by you then, and I wish to stand by you now. Sakura.."

"Sasuke" Those same feelings, those same tears, what was he going to tell her. "What are you saying?" At that moment, the same song played. The tears broke through and fell down her cheeks.

"Sakura..I don't know. Have I lost my mind, I don't care you're here tonight…" He gulped as he grabbed her hands.

"I am still, very much in love with you..I never" his eyes swelled with tears. " stopped loving you" Sakura didn't say a word. All she did was place her arms around his neck and kissed him. She put her forehead against his and broke the kiss.

"Sasuke.. I love you too.." She smiled as she looked in his eyes.

"I just want to hold you" he whispered as the song played.

"Sasuke…I want you tonight…" She kissed him once more, but this kiss meant a lot more. Her hands went through his hair. His hands went up and down her small frame. They both laughed as they broke the kiss. They walked over to the car, hand in hand. They drove to her apartment with smiles, with one hand still intertwined. As they made their way upstairs, their lips meet once again. Sakura slammed the door close and began to remove his clothing little by little. She wanted nothing more but to be with him. As soon as the dress flew off, he placed her on the bed. He looked down and grazed her body. She was wearing a pink and white bra and panties. She looked at him. All he had was black boxers.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura.." He placed his lips on hers once more and began to remove those last articles of clothing. As he did, he placed himself between her. She took a deep breath and with one kiss and one stroke, two became one once again.

 **Guys, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I personally enjoyed writing it. I could feel the love, the emotion everything! FYI the song I used was Hero by Enrique Iglesias. I thought it fit them well. Please leave me a review and let me know if you enjoyed it. I love you guys~!**

 _ **Fefe D.**_


End file.
